Mommy's my Valentine
by JayeeCollins
Summary: When Leah and Nahuel goes to "reconnect", they get a call from their 2 year old son, Jesse, stating that Leah is his Valentine. Has a littlebit of Spanish inside. T for language.


Mommy, be **my** Valentine?

_I got this idea from my little cousin asking his mom to be his valentine. Since he's only three, that made it a cute moment._

**Leah**

I was sitting with my mom watching the pack play with the kids. I'd say, I **don't** trust them alone with my son. I looked around the scenery, my family.

Rachel had _her_ _and Paul's_ four year old daughter, Alasia, in her arms, runing. While Paul was on all fours acting like he was going to get them.

Jake was swinging _his_ son and daughter , Jacob Jr. and Jade, in both arms, spinning in circles. After my mom scolding him not to do that, he started again anyways.

_Jared and Kim's _ twin boys, Alex and King, were playing in the sandbox, occasionally chucking some at eachother.

_Embry's pregnant fiance',_ Mariah was currently beating him with a stick, and _their_ other son, Nick was laughing and clapping at this sight.

Seth and _his _imprint, Kayla, were in the forest, doing –shutters- _whatever._

I checked my watch and smiled. _My_ husband, Nahuel, and son, Jesse,should be home in about 2 minutes.

"So mom," I started. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Leah, what's up?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, I just need a favor."

"Well, what?"

"Since it's Valentine's Day, and that's the day of love. I was wondering if you wanted to babysit Jesse? You know, for Valentine's Day."

"You're lucky I love you Leah!" She fake groaned. I pecked her cheek and ran into the house. "Don't forget to use protection!" She yelled after me.

:: 9:30 pm ::

"So is that the last bag?" Nahuel said kissing the back of my neck.

"Yeah" I moaned. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he held them there when we heard little footsteps. Then, Jesse barged in and glared at his dad. He climbed onto the bed with his little legs and smiled at me.

"Mommy, you're the pwettiest girl in ta whole wide world. I lub you!" He said standing and wrapping his little arms aroung my neck, and kissing my cheek.

"Aww, thank you baby. I think you're pretty handsome yourself." I said and he blushed a deep red that stands out on his light brown, rich caramel skin.

"Mommy, will _you_ be _my_ Valentine?" He asked sweetly. I looked up at Nahuel and he shrugged.

"But mommy is my Valentine, son." He said smirking.

"Nope, daddy. I challenge you to ah dwool! She's mine!" Jesse yelled putting his fists up in a fighting stance. Nahuel let me go and stepped torwards Jesse. Jesse's fists lew to his father's neck and chest, repeatedly punching him. Nahuel smiled and grabbed Jesse by his sides. He used his pointer finger to poke him, and that sent Jesse into a giggle fit.

"Do you surrender?" Nahuel asked.

"Okway, daddy. I swerrander!" They both looked at eachother and laughed.

"So Jesse. You're staying at grandma Suzy's house, ask her to be your Valentine." I interrupted.

"I wanna be _your_ Valentine, mommy. Why can't daddy ask Grandma Suzy to be _his_ Valentine?" He tried to reason.

"Because. How about, I be your Valentine, but daddy gives me a lot of …presents, and you give me kisses and hugs!" I yelled eagerly. Jesse got up and gave me a big wet sloppy kiss on my cheeks and gave me a big hug.

"I lub you, mommy."

"I love you too, Squirt."

"Alright, lets drop you off at grandma's house and get you to bed, duddy."

"Ohkay!" He ran into the other room.

After we dropped Jesse off, we were headed to our hotel room. When he pulled up, he grabbed my hands and kissed my knuckles.

"Te amo, Leah. No puedo esperar a sentirte a mi alrededor y no puedo esperar para ser enterrados dentro de ti." He winked. I just melted. I love the way he talks in his Native tounge, and the way the sounds just rolls off of his tounge. He got out of the car and went to the trunk . He pulled out the bags and walked to the gate. "Aren't you coming? date prisa! Puedo oler su excitación" He smirked. Yeah, I knew what that meant. I got out and slammed the door, finging myself at his side.

When we got through the door, he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"No puedo esperar a probar tu leche dulce, Leah."

I moaned at the mental picture and replied, "me either, babe. Hurry up!" He grabbed my hand in his and we ran to the check in desk.

"Nahuel and Leah." I said to the desk chick. Hse looked at me with the evil eye, and she winked at Nahuel. He slid him a key and a piece of crumpled paper. Probably her number. Maybe if I wasn't so horny, I would've kicked her ass. Nahuel tossed me over his shoulder and ran me up the stairs, and into the empty elevator. He dropped our bags and he planted me on my feet. He then cornered me on the wall and leaned his head down to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled at his collar. His lips latched onto my neck and bit down forcefully. I moaned, a little to loud. I looked behind him and a red light caught my eye. You know those elevator cameras that moves to follow whatever motion it finds.

"Ohh, stop. Stop!" I hit his chest and kicked his back. He pulled back and loked at me worriedly.

"What." I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face the camera. He growled softly and turned back to me.

"I bet there's a horny little teenage boy behing that camers, hoping to see something. Honestly, I was close to fucking your brains out in this elevator, but it's our stop anyways. I picked up some of the bags and he held the rest. When theelevator opened, we were shocked to see Emmett Cullen against the wall and his wife Rosalie devouring his mouth with hers and holding him by his collar.

"Hey Rose!" I yelled. So, this is where they disappeared to. She pulled away from Emmett, and looked at me.

"Oh hey, Lee! How have you been? Sup, Nahuel? Where ya headed?"

"To our hotel room. Okay, we'll just get going! Bye!" I yelled and ran torwards the room that read "T921".

:: 4:09 am ::

Tonight was…wow. Undescribable. I love Nahuel so much. I've always thought that imprinting has always ruing my life when Sam inprinted on Emily. But, as soon as the Cullens went to recruit Vampires to the battle with the Italian Leeches, they brought me my soul. Every since then, we became bes friends. Then one night, as best friends, we decided to try something.

After we tried that, we were hooked. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course, I accepted.

9 months later, he proposed marriage with me.

Of course, again, I accepted.

Our wedding was on the Beach, on a hot July day.

Our honeymoon was at Isle Esme, and after, we caught a plane to San Francisco. We shopped at Westfield Mall.

Then he took me to a store I immediately fell in love with, Victioria's Secret. I remember when I went to go try on a sweatsuit, he had a discussion with an employee about lingerie fittings.

When I got out of the dressing room, I saw him smiling at me.

In September, I reported to Carlisle that my breasts were heavy, and I had pains in my back. One of the happiest days of my life.

I was pregnant.

Then on June 23rd, I gave birth to a beautiful caramel skinned baby boy. Of course I was worried, because I was a shifter, and Nahuel is a Vampire/ Human hybrid, so I thought he'll be the odd one out. But as he grew up, I saw that he was like everyone else. I also noticed that his father's Native tounge, which was Spanish, was in a little accent. Some words he can't pronounce in English, so I learned Spanish from Nahuel and his family.

Most importantly, I love my family.

:: 9:00 am::

I was taken out of my dream by a ringing noise.

"Mmm, babe, get the phone." I rolled over and smacked his chest and face. He groaned and picked up his phone.

"Hello" He asked. His voice sounded like something was in his throut, or it was just…_groggy._

There was a small voice in the background and he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Jesse. He wanted to rub in my face that you were still _his_ Valentine." He chuckled. I leaned over and kissed his closed lips.

"But there's only one man who'll ever hold my heart. Mi corazón está en tus manos. Te amo"

"I love you too, Leah. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
